


江湖八卦

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 武林盟主天和魔教教主陆的种田江湖故事
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	江湖八卦

（一）  
魔教教主和武林盟主有不共戴天之仇。

“他们武林占了这么好的地，居然拿来种竹子！”教主陆张扬着满头红发，咬牙切齿，心痛不已。  
众所周知，魔教本部设在漠北，分舵沿东部滨海延展，放眼过去都是滩涂盐碱地，还要坚持拿来种改良水稻。  
民以食为天，理由虽然淳朴，但梁子还是就这么结下了。  
刚巧前些日子派去游学的师兄回来了，照例报备了些江湖八卦，诸如西域邻国跑了个王子正在到处悬赏通缉，中原丐帮头头闲得无聊搞了个四人组新偶像之类，顺嘴又提起武林盟最近收割了一批梯田，竹林范围又扩张了。  
陆这几天正苦恼水稻的收成不好，一年操劳即将白给，闻言更是满腔愤慨，一摔草帽汗巾说了句凎！我要去血洗武林！  
就这么着气势汹汹杀到江南去，所到之处寸草不生，路人避之不及。也难怪，魔教里人均发色都是七彩，什么正红墨绿藕荷胭橙烟青明黄，一看就不是江湖正道人士。  
相比武林盟就显得稳重得多。盟主天看起来就是个淡若寒潭一汪清水的翩翩君子，上位没两年稳坐江湖四美之一，每天都有许多痴男怨女为他前仆后继，在大门前哭喊着要给盟主生猴子。  
武林盟稳重，武林门口就不一定了。  
可陆才不管那么多呢，他只想冲那张面无表情的脸上狠狠揍上一拳，出口恶气，再问问他们没完没了开垦地种竹子到底是何居心，喂熊猫吗？！  
天收了信，摇着扇子在房顶上等人来决斗。结果从午时等到三更，才盼来了一个跌跌撞撞的鬼影。  
“杀千刀的武林盟，池子里的锦鲤都比咱们村口散养的母鸡大……”陆湿漉漉的红头发还在往下滴水，满面悲愤从嘴里吐出一条干净的鱼骨；看起来好像是迷路迷到后花园了。  
天似笑非笑地吊着眼角瞧了他一会，一言不发直接转身。陆正低头擦嘴角鱼鳞片，见状箭步冲上前要去抓对方的手，“想走？！”  
陆只想着赶紧决斗完事，没料想酒足饭饱失了神，被脚边青瓦绊得一个趔趄往前冲，只听得刺啦一声把人家的束袖给撕破了。  
气氛顿时就有点尴尬。  
身为教主护法的一织匆匆赶到，见此眼前一幕，他颤抖了：暗云纹的真丝面料，我们赔不起啊！  
月色盈盈照着天袒露的那一小块皮肤，甚或带了点柔和灵动的光泽。陆呆若木鸡地从一团柔软温暖的织物里抬起头，盟主放开了圈紧的手臂，背对月光的脸看不清表情，“……我原想差人给你捎点春笋去，放点排骨炖汤会很好。”  
陆不由自主咽了下口水，捏着半截布料的手心开始冒汗。  
但未等他回应，对方影卫的两名高手已经打将过来，领头的银发高个看到天衣衫不整的模样简直怒不可遏，拔刀上前要砍人。  
“臭小子，居然敢跟我们盟主搞断袖！”  
被大和提着领子扔下房顶的时候，陆还定定地盯着天的脸看。他长剑白衣站于月下，七分俊朗三分温柔。毫无疑问，是笑着的。

于是一夜之间，江湖上就开始盛传魔教教主暗恋武林盟主的八卦来。

（二）  
江南有很多规矩，和北方习俗完全不同。  
比如南方的小强能上天入地钻火圈，南方的白菜葱姜论片卖，南方的成年人看见米粒大的雪花就狂喜乱舞、四处撒欢。  
比如南方的传统求婚模式，是扯断对方衣袖，表示往后日子里只愿与此君同衣共食，割袖分桃，共修秦晋之好。  
南方那么多基佬，怎么人口也没见减少啊？

大和觉得头很痛。  
他带着陆离开武林盟的时候，楼下茶馆里说书的还停留在“魔教教主不顾立场悬殊山高水远，从盐碱地追到江南也要跟盟主表白”；等他们逃进中原腹地，书斋里已经讲到“负心教主一夜风流拔屌无情，武林盟主恼羞成怒携刀追击杀上老巢”。  
红头发的当事人皱眉翻着连载小册子，低声喃喃，“不押韵啊……”被左右护法各赏了一个暴栗。  
其实他也知道这次祸闯大了。昨天被堵在街巷的天罗地网里差点走不出去，还是那个银发男子扛着大刀在阵前叫嚣：“你们魔教莫要欺人太甚，欺负我们武林盟人少！”  
人手少倒是是真的，这一路打来打去都是三个人，其中还包括了盟主本人。  
但盟主一般不亲自动手，他总是在一片鸡飞狗跳里对躲在石头后面的陆趁机隔空喊话：“你全名叫什么，家中几口人啊，老家在哪里，新房的贷款还清了没有……”  
一时很难判断到底是来打架还是来相亲的。  
有一回追得狠了，双方人马从茶肆打到戏楼，混战中不知道谁砍断了支撑戏台的吊木板，眼看整张楼台摇摇欲坠，藏身于此的陆来不及反应，武林盟主赶在坍塌的那一刻直接冲出去，将他护在怀里扑倒了。  
还有一次在旅馆驿站狭路相逢，天看到魔教用来赶车的是头快要老死的驴子，于是一声不吭把自己敞篷马车换了过来，顺便还帮他们的早饭买了单，等走远了三月还在后悔没有多打包几个馒头。

其实魔教自己也挺委屈：毕竟教主走的时候还是个能徒手捉鱼的钢铁直男，现在却整日对着那块破布发呆，失魂落魄的，一副为情所困的样子。  
最要命的是他被撩得还很蠢蠢欲动，没过两天就学会用鸿雁传书那一套，抓了只野鹌鹑在腿上捆红纸，上附的自我介绍居然还是双语。  
“教主你跟本人去说不是更好？”大和直接把鹌鹑烫了红烧，威胁要把陆扔到前线。  
不了不了。陆看了对面凶神恶煞的银发影卫和笑眯眯的盟主，一边往后缩一边还不忘叮嘱：哎哎你们下手轻点，小心别伤了他的脸……  
前方战场难以招架的一织悲愤得要命：都说江南盛产美男子，你产就产呗，特么跑来勾引别人家美男子是要做什么！

就这么你来我往从十里画舫追到烽火楼台，从草药庄子逼到大漠悬崖，双方打得轰轰烈烈势均力敌。江湖人士都觉得武林魔教是在搞户外团建，而围观群众全在吃双C位的瓜。中原腐妹从江南基娘接过下一棒，奋笔疾书，彻夜赶稿，如今书斋里的春宫连环画已经连载到六十九式，连隐居在深山老林里的扫地僧都知道，教主是个始乱终弃不肯负责任的家伙。  
这一面倒的舆论压力不太对啊，让人不得不怀疑是武林亲自下场买了热搜。

（三）  
俗话说的好：断头不断袖，断袖不做受。

陆终于反应过来这样不行，老是被对方抢占先机；他决定主动出击一次。  
“一织一织，你能不能帮我问问他的生辰八字微信QQ吖。书上讲O型血配A型血的几率是……”  
正在补袜子的小护法忍无可忍：“要微信你不会自己去问他扫码！”  
陆悻悻，跑到方圆数十里最豪华的客栈翻墙潜入，果然在朱木金文里找到他的毕生宿敌。天仍旧敞着那件被扯掉袖子的素衣坐在灯下看书，身边连个守卫都没有。桌上沏了两杯茶，似乎早已知道他会来。  
“你翻墙的动静太大了。”天冲他招招手，合上书转身取出一个甜香扑鼻的油纸包，“莲花庄最地道的桃酥，要不要吃？”  
陆就那么鬼使神差地光脚走过去。之前为了行动方便，连鞋都蹬没了。他的手里很快被盟主塞满了各式点心，来不及推辞，只能一口一口地埋头扒拉食物。  
天说你喜欢的话随时都可以来，顺便安利起武林山脚下的芙蓉糖和雪花糕来。接着问他多大了，家中是否有兄弟姐妹，没等回复又自顾自答道：我原有个同胞弟弟，据说出生那年闹饥荒，再加上身体太差就被长老丢竹林里头了，如果还活着大约同你一般大。  
陆从没听说武林盟主还有兄弟。毕竟江湖上的事，一向说不清。他不由抬起头，发现原来对方穿的不是白色，而是洇散在水中的雾粉，朦朦胧胧，就像眼前这个人，几句话在他心里漾出一袭影。  
直到第二天魔教上门来要人，陆头发上的油渣子都没捋干净：“昨晚和盟主聊得久了，一时没注意时间……”  
月黑风高，孤男寡男共处一夜，你跟我说是在聊天喝茶吃桃酥饼？  
这回连盟主的手下也忍不住了：“天，你是不是不行？”

不过自此以后，双方人马倒是心照不宣地偃旗息鼓了。  
很大程度上是因为他们临近魔教地界，一路上舟车劳顿，大家疲惫不堪，就算正面交锋也打得心猿意马，碍于情面最多隔江尿尿示威，再互相嘲笑几句对方的鸟小。  
盟主没有着急打道回府的意思，太平盛世儿女情长，既然来都来了，不妨当做跨界交流互动，积累经验也好。乐怀疑是那红头发的小子又夜扒了天的窗户，旁敲侧击了几次问要不要改定蜜月套房。  
其实大和觉得套房还挺有必要，一来可以节省自家经费，二来他们本就在江湖树敌无数，动不动就有无数黑衣死士站在半道上，挥舞着硕大无比的砍柴刀高喊：邪道魔头莫要嚣张！今日就让我们XX派的OO来助武林一臂之力！听着就知道反射弧太长，没有紧跟时事，往往话还没说完就被盟主锤得满头包。  
如今的武林与其说是去给盟主寻仇，倒更像是一路替魔教护送押镖的。

国民cp的起承转合走到关键性一步，吃瓜群众都在翘首期待当地的现场直播。西北师姐果然不负众望，先填了一版秦腔《夫夫双双把家还》当做洞房花烛夜的前戏OP，纯当热身。

（四）  
江湖八卦江湖听，反正乐是不知道洞房花烛夜有什么可期待的。  
眼下别说是花烛了，要找到一间没有破洞的屋子都很难。

魔教本部在落玉山庄，听起来清风雅兴很没有反派的样子。其实就是用半扇篱笆围起来的茅草棚，武林用来放酱菜坛子的地窖都比它强三分。  
据说前任教主也是个成天眯着眼笑的和善大叔，爱好就是养兔子，这辈子干过最作奸犯科的事儿就是拐了前任盟主的老婆。  
可见两家的确是世仇。  
天环顾四周。他分到的房间已经是最好，无数细碎星光从残垣断壁的缝隙里淅沥落下，草青虫鸣，气氛颇为浪漫。只可惜连窗户都没必要装，不知道那个热衷深夜爬窗的小红毛要怎么找理由进来。  
正当落寞，房梁应声砸下个人来。陆慌慌张张提着裤子从地上爬起身，在上头趴得太久腿都麻了，一不注意就被裤腿给缠住了：“厨房说玉米粥好了……”  
看起来是连裤腰带都被拽断了。天有点说不出话，只好上前帮忙用身体遮住他半边白花花的屁股蛋，还特别贴心地伸手扶住腰，柔声细语地叹口气，“慢慢来。”  
这句话说得就很内涵，直接让经过门口的一织三观宕机，后头跟着的三月不知道为何开始嘿嘿嘿，大和到底身经百战，立即脑补出十万狗血大戏：这孙子，果然是馋咱们教主的身子！  
被挡住大半视线的乐还没搞懂状况，满脸嫌弃地嘀咕魔教怎么不穿内裤，而老实人龙已经陷入沉思：他们千山万水地来扯断了盟主的袖子，而咱们路远迢迢地扒了教主的裤子，这样算不算一换一扯平？

是不是扯平倒不清楚，但天似乎就心甘情愿地留任下来。成天与魔教教主出双入对地跑盐碱地，研究小麦种的抗病性与成穗率，还在规划水利引进系统，一本正经地贯彻着这是篇种田文学的初衷。  
乐起初还挺反对，但自从发现穷得连厕所都装不起门的魔教居然还有一个春泉般玲珑的大姑娘，于是整日跟着教派里其他人闲来抚琴，没事喝酒，日子过得很没有追求。  
大和听闻只是笑。天下太平才会想要矫情的意义来，没有战乱饥荒，没有江湖飘摇，能够为了一件事或一个人横穿地图南北，已算是人生万幸。  
乐觉得他说得有道理。就好像天能当上武林盟主这回事，原本就是他长到十六岁时才听说自己有个被遗弃的弟弟，于是把当年门派里的长老挨个揍了一遍，直到最后没人能当他的对手。什么江湖大义，在他眼里就只有一个不知死活从没见过面的兄弟。  
大和却说他们魔教没那么多讲究，陆被师兄上山挖笋时捡来的，难免骄纵，看起来弱得一批，实际天赋异能。  
乐和龙同时好奇起来：“什么异能？”  
大和一指院里；陆正拉着天的手要天上的雀鸟，天稍一犹疑，陆扯着衣角作愁眉苦脸，天只得一运轻功攀上二十米高的树给他掏鸟蛋。  
两人恍然大悟：“诉求力？”  
“脸好看。”

脸好看的教主和盟主最终还是要给江湖一个交代。  
全国各地的公开亭小报记者此时都堵在魔教对面安营扎寨，门口新种下的庄稼都快被看热闹的给踏平了。打开山庄吱吱呀呀的篱笆门时两人只敢站在房顶上，望向底下全是乌泱泱的吃瓜群众。  
天：澄清一下。  
天：我是上面的那个。

Fin.


End file.
